Missing: My Heart
by trorychic
Summary: a sequal to my L/L ficlet "Lost and Found" Read that first....please read adn review even if it sucks and i ruined it!!! PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


**Missing: My Heart**

BY: Abby

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada

Summary: just a little L/L ficlet! Plz read and review!

THIS IS FOR ALL YOU JAVA JUNKIES!! NOT ENOUGH L/L FICS!

2 years later

**Sookies House**

"Oh my god….JACKSON!!!" Sookie cried, reading the newspaper.

"WHAT?" HE looked down at the paper. "Oh my god…"

~~

**Miss Patty's**

"Oh my god…I should've known…" Miss Patty said, looking down at the paper.

~~

**Taylor's**

"Oh my goodness… I can't believe this…I'll have to talk to them about this right now!" Taylor said, dropping his mug of coffee and marching out of the kitchen with the newspaper rolled up in his hand.

**The Gilmore House**

"Oh my god…Jess look at this! Oh my god…MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rory Gilmore bolted into the living room, followed by her boyfriend, Jess Mariano. They had just finished their early breakfast picnic out by the lake.

"MOM!!!"

"LORELAI!" Jess started, after reading what Rory was pointing at. 

They ran up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom.

"Mom! Mom, look at this!!" Rory said, jumping onto the bed where her mom was still sleeping.

"Wha…what the hell? What are you doing?" Lorelai screamed. "It's like 5 am!"

"No, it's more like 11:30. And mom, you want to see this!" Rory said. Jess shoved the newspaper in her face. 

Rory bounced onto her other side, and Jess sat on the edge of the bed.

Lorelai sat up and looked at the paper. Her eyes shot to the picture of her and Luke that had been taken when Taylor insisted on taking pictures of every family, couple, sisters, brothers, friends, etc. for Stars Hollow's Brochure.

http://www.gilmore-girls.net/gallery/group/14.jpg 

Missing: My Heart

Looking for—beautiful, awesome, fabulous woman who stole my heart 2 years ago. Wanted—her hand in marriage. Any information, please call 555-9876. And in case she doesn't understand….Lorelai, will you marry me?

"Oh my god…OH MY GOD!!!" Still clutching the newspaper, lorelai flew out of bed, knocking jess off in the process. She ran down the steps, shoved on a pair of flip flops, and ran out the door wearing her cloud pajamas, which were cotton pants and a thin cotton v-neck tank-top, and one of Luke's flannel shirts which she had adopted as her own and wore to bed every night.

Lorelai ran down the road, not thinking about taking a car. Rory and Jess had already quickly exchanged a look and ran after her hand in hand. 

"LUKE!" Lorelai screamed, flying into the diner.

He looked up from where he was pouring coffee at the counter. His face broke into a grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She cried.

The smile vanished.

"What?"

Lorelai's face immediately lit up and a smirk danced across it.

"Just testing your reaction! OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!!" She ran to the counter and slid over top of it, landing right in his arms. He put aside his anger from her trick and kissed her.

Jess and Rory burst through the door.

"Oh Jess…look!" Rory said. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and settled his chin on her head.

And that was exactly how Miss Patty, Sookie, Jackson, Taylor, and everyone else who had read the paper at the exact time Rory had, found them. They crowded into the diner as Luke and Lorelai kissed and hugged each other and then Jess and Rory. Eventually, the hugs crept around the diner. 

"So Luke…did you find that missing heart?" Sookie said with a giggle.

He just grunted, which set everyone off giggling, but a hint a smile was definitely noticeable on his face.

Of course, Luke and Lorelai lived happily ever after. Luke moved in right after the wedding, which was in June. Lorelai had been set on it since "they say when you're married in June you will always be a bride". It also had something to do with the fact that she had just watched 'Seven brides for seven brothers' and had been singing the song for days.

They had 3 kids, Rick (Richard--2003), Jamie (girl--2007), and Will(2010). 

END!!!!!!!! Do you like? Did I completely screw it up? I know it s freakish that Lorelai had kids over a 25 year span….but she was only 16 when rory was born!

PLZ REVIEW! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!!!!

33 Abby


End file.
